


Oh Dear, Daddy!

by kanna666summon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Incest, Alcohol, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Don't Like Don't Read, Gay Sex, Kakashi is sexy as fuck, M/M, Multi, Now they've fucked, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Sakumo is gay, Strippers & Strip Clubs, You've been warned, please don't take this too seriously ahhhhhhh, whoops my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanna666summon/pseuds/kanna666summon
Summary: Sakumo is dragged unwillingly to a strip club of Jiraiya's choosing. Fortunately, his night is saved when a beautiful stranger takes an interest in him. Everything about Hound, his voice, his body, his scent, just seemed to draw Sakumo in.And like a moth to the flame, how could he refuse?





	Oh Dear, Daddy!

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!   
> SINFUL STUFF AHEAD
> 
> Not beta-read! Oh lordie, I just might have to re-read this a couple more times and correct errors as I go along, I'm sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes you see and if it messes up your vibe! :(

>

It was loud and crowded and Sakumo briefly contemplated leaving, wondering if he should have stayed home.

Accompanying Jiraiya on his crusade to pick up women in a strip club wasn’t exactly his idea of a fun night. However, he neither had the heart (nor much of a choice really) to turn his old friend down after avoiding him for so long.

They were in a high-end gentlemen’s club which was located at the basement of a small building named famously known as the Red Cat.

Plush, comfortable booths lined the walls and around the stage where paying patrons sat. Women, voluptuous and beautiful, slowly relieved themselves of their clothing to the steady pounding beat of tech-house music.

Hulking bouncers lurked around the massive warehouse-like space, keeping a careful eye on the patrons. While touching was prohibited by any of the customers, the dancers and hostesses were allowed to bring you up to one of the private rooms— _if_ they liked you well enough.

It should have been a fantastic arrangement for him to be left to his own devices in this kind of establishment. Terrific drinks, good music and surrounded by beautiful women, he merely had to allow himself to be lost in pleasure.

Just one small problem.

He had no interest in these women. Sakumo wondered if he was being painfully obvious.

>

He had been battling with accepting his true sexuality for nearly a decade, after recovering from a massive phase of chronic depression his wife had left him with. Kagome had kicked him to the curb and fled with their infant son after their finances had crashed and burned, leaving him with both their debts.

Having his heart broken in the most ruthless way, and coupled with the loss of losing his beloved only child (who had been a few months old at the time), Sakumo barely managed to function well enough to keep himself fed.

It had taken him _years_ to recover and get off his sorry ass with the help of Jiraiya.

The change in his sexuality came later on as he settled back into working life and neared his forties, waking up in a man’s bed after a hazy night of drinking. It was the first time he had sex since his wife had left him, which had been a simultaneous mind-blowing realisation on its own.

And he had _enjoyed_ it.

Sakumo had initially been mortified as he discovered a new part of himself he’d kept buried for so long (like dirt under a carpet).

Eventually coming to terms with his newfound sexuality had been _another_ long and exhausting battle which he accomplished after three years, alone.

He saw no reason to ‘declare’ himself to anyone.

After all, with the exception of work and his fortnightly drinking sessions with Jiraiya, Sakumo had little to no social contact with other human beings besides the occasional one-night stand.

He kept to himself and revelled in the peace he now enjoyed.

>

A glass was placed in front of him by practised hands.

Looking up and thanking the sullen bartender for his poison, Sakumo rubbed his temples and silently decided to leave within the hour. Jiraiya looked like he was having the time of his life, and perhaps after a couple more drinks playfully fed to him by one of the hostesses, he would be too drunk to notice Sakumo had gone.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Gentle hands slid across his shoulders, causing Sakumo to jump. The subtle scent of perfume invaded his senses and his eyes widened, enraptured by this breathtaking stranger who slid into the seat next to his.

A stunning _man_ fluttered his eyelashes coyly over the translucent blue silk veil he wore and crossed his legs. Sakumo felt his heart pound in his chest under the attention of that intense gaze. A _male_ host? Did the Red Cat have those as well? Prior to now, he had always thought the establishment to be a straight club.

Taking in the other’s magnificent appearance, he had never been happier to be wrong.

Oddly enough, the host had the exact same shade of hair as Sakumo’s— a light ethereal silver. 

His slim figure was wrapped by a short, blue _Qipao_ -style dress that exposed his creamy chest and soft, pink nipples in the most alluring way, the folds coming back together below his ribs to wrap around his waist. The tight fabric clung to his body like a glove and it was absolutely _salivating_.

Not to mention how sexy it was how his body dipped and curved slightly in just the right places.

He was like the subject of a wet-dream come to life— Sakumo felt his hand twitch as the urge to run his hands and arms around that waist came over him. He hadn't felt like this attracted to someone in a long time and he wanted _more_. 

Composing himself, Sakumo took a sip of his whiskey and nodded his head in response to the earlier question, giving the host a charming smile.

“I am. Why do you ask?”

There was a brief pause as a finger came to rest upon a clothed chin, contemplating how to respond. 

“ _Maa_ , you looked a little bored,” The unspoken _before I arrived_ was left hanging in the air. They both knew it and saw no need to address the obvious. The host fell silent briefly, allowing Sakumo the opportunity to collect himself and respond.

“Well, hopefully, you could change that,” Sakumo replied smoothly, turning so his body faced him fully. “That is, if a beauty like you doesn’t have better things to do than to accompany an old man like me for a drink.”

The man laughed, a hand reaching up to rest on the counter, leaning forward in interest.

“Quite the sweet talker, aren’t you?”

The strobe lights flashed by them and briefly illuminating the man’s smiling face. Corners of pretty lips upturned in a coquettish smile, a cute _beauty mark_ adorning his jaw on the left side of that gorgeous face.

It was positively breathtaking and Sakumo felt his loins burn with the desire to see that beautiful face twisting in pleasure beneath him. 

He coughed slightly as he briefly allowed his imagination to roam a little _too_ wild. The effects of the alcohol were apparent already; the warm, heady buzz enveloping his muscles and luring him into a loose, relaxed state.

The host slid off his chair, his strappy heel-clad feet landing with a _clack!_ on the wooden flooring. He sauntered over to Sakumo and gently eased his way under a muscular arm, hands guiding so it ended up looping around his waist, fitting snugly against Sakumo’s chest.

Well, damn. He hadn’t been expecting that.

Sakumo’s jaw went slack as he felt the delicious body heat of the other man pressed against him, long and lithe arms coming to rest around his neck and shoulders.

“They call me Hound. Care to share your name, too?” The man – _Hound_ , probably his moniker here – purred seductively in his ear, ending with a sensual lick against his earlobe that had Sakumo shivering in delight. His arm wrapped tightly around the other’s waist, almost possessively.

“Please, call me Sakumo.” He answered politely, keeping his voice as steady as possible. He noted the way Hound’s eyebrows raised and his lip curled, probably entertained by his attempt to put up a front. He had no doubt that Hound was a professional in making men weak at the knees. He had the looks and the aura for the business and Sakumo would be damned if he allowed himself to fall like those before him. 

A pink tongue darted out to wet those perfect lips as if sensing the challenge now lingering in the air.

Very briefly, he felt like a mouse caught in the paws of a cat, about to be eaten. And Sakumo loved every single second of it.

“Well then, Sakumo-sama,” Hound purred, pecking Sakumo on the cheek through his veil. “Care to join me for a little drink? I’ve just ended my shift and I could use some… _company_.”

Realising that his initial approach wasn’t a proposition forced onto Hound by his duties to the club, the older smiled, almost in relief.

“I would be honoured.” He replied earnestly, giving the man's hip a firm squeeze.

>

He sank onto the large plush sofa, allowing Hound to gracefully slide onto his lap.

 _Kami_ , he smelled amazing and Sakumo briefly entertained the notion holding onto this perfect waist forever. 

A bottle of Moët & Chandon was personally delivered to them by the same female bartender with the blue hair and pierced lip who had served him earlier. She threw Hound a pointed look after setting the items down, looking displeased.

“He paying for this?” She snapped bluntly, jabbing a finger in Sakumo’s direction. Before Sakumo could sputter a response (women were terrifying when upset), Hound gave his thigh a reassuring squeeze.

“Don’t worry about it, Konan-chan,” Hound shrugged, kicking up his feet against the low table and pressing himself deeper into Sakumo’s warm embrace. He delivered a sweet kiss to the side of the protector’s neck, avoiding the woman’s irate gaze. “He’s _my_ special guest for tonight.”

Then he shooed her away (“Relax! Kakuzu won’t mind.”) (“That’s a lie and you know it.”) and bent over their drinks provocatively, reaching to open the bottle.

Heels planted firmly on the floor and legs spread, the bottom of Hound’s dress slid up, exposing a pair of black lacy panties and what looked like… _was that_ …

Sakumo inhaled sharply.

A pink, jewelled handle winked at him as Hound wriggled his ass in the air, working on pouring them their drinks. He was smiling mischievously, fully aware of the torture Sakumo was being subjected to. The older man groaned as Hound handed him his glass, bottom sliding back onto his lap as he felt the plastic handle of the anal plug scrape against his left thigh.

It was driving him insane. Was it possible to die from arousal? He wasn’t sure.

“Cheers.” Grasping the stem of the glass offered to him in trembling fingers, Sakumo clinked his glass against Hound’s. They sipped their drinks in silence, Sakumo’s hand curled around Hound’s waist as the other leaned his back against his shoulder. A few patrons leered at them as they passed, eying the host’s body up and down appreciatively as if on display. Hound ignored them.

This comfortable silence continued until the bottle was nearly half-empty, basking in the heat of each other’s bodies— at least until Sakumo felt the threads of his control _snap_.

Setting their glasses onto the table, he gently removed the veil covering his partner’s beautiful face and captured Hound’s mouth in a feverish kiss, groaning as soft lips pressed back eagerly against his own. He swiped his tongue over Hound’s bottom lip and _sucked_ , relishing in the whine that escaped his conquest.

They slid back against the leather, laying down and losing themselves in the pleasure. Hound was now on all fours over him, hands roaming up and down his muscular, clothed chest.

Sakumo’s hands caressed smooth, milky thighs as their tongues clashed, their moans of pleasure barely noticeable against the loud music. Or so he thought.

A throat cleared loudly.

“Care to take this somewhere else?” A gruff voice rumbled, startling them both as their fervent make-out session was interrupted.

Hound sighed, turning to face one of the hulking bouncers Sakumo had seen lurking by the stage. For a brief moment, he feared he was about to be ripped apart from Hound and kicked out, until he felt his hand enveloped in a tug, towards a corridor that waited at the end of the room.

“I know somewhere else we can go for privacy. Would Sakumo-sama be willing to _come_ with me?” A wink and that was all the signal he needed to scramble up, both of them hurrying away, leaving the noise of the club behind.

How could he refuse?

>

Shutting the wooden door behind him, Hound immediately lunged for Sakumo, his lithe arms wrapping themselves around the taller’s neck as he ground their members together. Groans escaped both their lips at the sweet friction. They kissed tenderly, passionately, as Sakumo lifted Hound and carried him towards the king-sized bed in the middle of the room.

He pressed Hound into the expensive silk sheets, marveling at the way Hound’s body arched in pleasure as he lowered his head, sucking and tugging roughly on exposed perky nipples.

“ _Aaah_ … Sakumo-sama…” Heeled feet wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer towards the bed, to his warm body. The former paused in his ministrations, nuzzling his nose against Hound’s bare neck, inhaling that soothing, flowery scent.

The host ran his fingers through the other’s long hair, releasing the locks from their elastic band, causing silvery strands much like his own to spill down over broad shoulders. Sakumo’s shirt was quickly unbuttoned and rolled off his shoulders, the rest of their clothing then quickly discarded onto the carpeted floor.

Black panties were yanked and tugged on as Sakumo admired the way the fabric hugged Hound’s round bottom. He removed them slowly, wondering how the hell a man looked so good wearing women’s lingerie.

Now fully undressed, Hound rolled around so that his chest was pressed against the cotton sheets, that perfect ass presented to Sakumo in submission.

His pink, puckered hole was stretched open with the jeweled plug and Sakumo hummed as he pushed against it with his fingers sharply, pleased at the way his bed partner writhed in pleasure.

Then, he pulled away.

Hound laughed, feet kicking teasingly at Sakumo’s thigh. “Didn’t peg you to be this much of a tease.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” Was his ironical cliché response, grinning as he grabbed his thick, heavy cock, pumping it in long, languid strokes. He was well endowed and proud of it.

Stroking his dick and staring into Hound’s onyx eyes, he twisted his lips into a leering smirk. Time for a little payback.

“Want a taste?” He asked, watching as the host’s expression changed from surprised, then aroused, all in the span of three seconds.

“Yes, _please_.”

>

Plump lips enveloped the head of his cock, a deliciously wet tongue rubbing firmly against the head, sending shivers up his spine.

Wet slurping sounds echoed in the empty room as Hound moaned softly, lapping at his dick like he was thirsty for it.

He twitched as his cock was released with a loud _pop!_ , Hound mouthing along his length, eyes closed in bliss, lapping up the juices that escaped the tip. Slender fingers toyed with his balls, rubbing and cupping them expertly.

Suddenly, without warning, his cock was rapidly being swallowed into a slick, tight heat. He watched as inch after inch was quickly devoured until his thick girth was deep in Hound’s throat. The pleasured, choking whine from Hound set his nerve endings on fire.

Sakumo groaned, hands reaching to firmly grab the back of Hound’s head, fingers twisting in silver hair like his own, as he arched up into his mouth, wanting, _needing_ more of that wonderful, wet heat.

He _snarled_ as Hound hummed playfully, causing the walls of his throat to clench and vibrate around him. Sakumo decided it was time to take matters into his own hands. The need to dominate swept over him like a tidal wave and he wanted to see what Hound looked like, lost in pleasure instead.

Standing up, he kept his hands firmly planted on the back of Hound’s head, forcing the man to follow his movements backward onto the floor, mouth wrapped tightly around his dick. The younger choked slightly, nostrils expanding as he expertly took in big breaths of air. Teary eyes glared up at him in mild irritation but soon he fell compliantly to his knees, ready to please.

Now in position, Sakumo adjusted his hands to cup the gentle curves of Hound’s jaw, tilting that pretty face up so that their gazes met.

He began fucking into that tight heat, both of them groaning at the friction. Hound emitted soft cries of pleasure and wrapped his arms around Sakumo’s hips, face flushed as he allowed that thick cock to ravage his mouth, again and again. It was obvious that he enjoyed it, eyes glazing over with pleasure and fingers leaving scratches down the back of his thighs.

Sakumo groaned as he felt a familiar heat coil in his belly. As much as he wanted to see his cum painted all over that pretty face, he didn’t want this to end. Not like this.

Pulling Hound’s head off his cock, he rubbed the tip of his dick against the younger’s panting, swollen lips firmly.

Hound clutched at Sakumo’s large dick, almost desperately, continuing to press it against his face like it was the most precious thing in the world. He sniffed, tongue delivering a firm, slow lick up the wet shaft, covered in juices.

“You taste _so good_.” He whispered with a dreamy sigh.

Sakumo grit his teeth as he willed himself not to come. Easing himself out of Hound’s grip, he lifted the latter into his arms and practically _threw_ him onto the bedspread.

Hound landed with a squeal, surprised as Sakumo advanced, fingers pressing the pink toy up firmly, deeper into Hound’s ass, admiring the way his hole clenched hungrily around the handle.

He grinned as Hound whined in frustration.

Foreplay had always been a big part of Sakumo’s sex life, and he relished in pleasuring his partners to the fullest before devouring them.

Leaning down to eat him out around the cute toy, he pressed his fingers in along with the plug, rubbing and teasing the tight and wet walls of muscle, tongue lapping out to kiss and suckle at unblemished thighs, fingers wrapped around the base of his partner’s length, tugging gently, teasingly.

All Hound could do was submit, helplessly curling his toes in the air as he was poked and prodded open by the experienced man before him.

This continued until, unable to wait any longer, Hound pushed Sakumo back in frustration and yanked out the plug with a desperate cry, flinging it aside and spreading his thighs open with his palms, legs in the air as he begged, defeated.

 _Please please please please_ pretty lips mouthed pleas and curses while teary eyes threw him a hungry look. 

Hound was _begging_ to be stuffed.

Slowly prodding and rubbing his dick against the ring of twitching muscle, he continued to tease and waited patiently, ignoring the curses Hound threw his way as he was left wanting for that _delicious cock, Sakumo-sama you’re huge I want your cock please fuck me now PLEASE!_

Then, without warning, he pushed his cock in, groaning as slick walls – unbearably hot – clenched around him in shock.

Hound’s back arched off the sheets and wailed, fingers clutching the sheets so tight they could have ripped. Salty tears rolled down his pretty face and parted lips as his arms wrapped around Sakumo’s broad shoulders, bringing their mouths together in a slow, heated kiss.

Their tongues battled in a sensual dance, running over teeth and across panting lips as they slowly became one.

Sakumo groaned as the tight heat clenched firmly around his cock, now balls deep.

He began sharp and steady thrusts with a snap of his hips, pounding into the tight heat at an increasing pace, knowing full well that both of them wouldn’t last much longer.

Hound _screamed_ as his prostate was assaulted and Sakumo swore, quickly covering the other’s mouth, fingers gripping around his jaw tightly. He prayed that nobody heard that— the last thing they needed was someone breaking the door down, thinking that he had been attempting a murder.

“Shh… calm down.” Sakumo whispered, releasing Hound’s face and delivering an apologetic kiss to a flushed cheek. The younger sobbed, fat tears welling up at the corners of his eyes and for a moment he was worried that he’d hurt him.

“But it feels so good…”

Sakumo stilled at the way Hound gazed at him. Like a needy bitch in heat, wanting to be mated, to be filled.

Well then.

He resumed fucking into the pliant body beneath his, enjoying the way nails clawed at his back. He watched intently as Hound’s eyes rolled back, tongue hanging out as he wailed, fucked silly into the mattress. 

Knowing that _he_ did this, that _he_ made Hound feel this way made Sakumo preen with pride.

Feeling himself nearing orgasm, Sakumo grunted as he grabbed thin ankles and hoisted Hound’s legs high into the air, wobbling a little as he stood on the soft mattress. His cock slipped out at the movement and Hound sobbed at the loss. 

Sakumo shushed him, leaning down on his knees as he swung long legs over his shoulders. Sinking back into that twitching hole, he slammed, _hard_ , onto the magical spot he knew Hound loved earlier back when he had been fingering him.

A few more hard thrusts and he had Hound coming with a loud wail. Semen splattered against a flushed, sweaty chest as he went limp with pleasure, lips parted as his body shook uncontrollably in its state of orgasmic high at the overwhelming pleasure of being thoroughly fucked.

Sakumo grunted as he took in this heavenly image, closing his eyes as he felt the tight walls of muscles milking his dick. He snapped his hips up and _finally_ , allowed himself the feeling of bliss as he came, body tensing as he gripped Hound’s hips, emptying out a thick stream of creamy cum deep into that perfect ass.

Shifting slightly as he felt himself being filled, Hound whined.

“It’s warm…” Licking his lips, the host spread his pretty hole with manicured fingers as Sakumo’s cock slipped out, allowing his guest a perfect view of his seed spilling out and dripping onto the silk sheets below.

They both basked in the afterglow, contented gazes studying each other as they gradually came down from their high. It had been sweet, mind-blowing sex and he wished it didn't have to end. Unfortunately, Sakumo knew better. 

As he made to reach for the box of tissues on the nightstand, a hand wrapped around his forearm, tugging almost shyly.

“ _Stay_. Just for tonight.” Hound requested, offering him another gorgeous smile.

Sakumo raised his eyebrows, happy that he was liked enough to be asked to spend the night, but also surprised.

“Is that allowed?” He asked warily, allowing arms to wrap around his chest, easing him back onto the bed. Hound kicked off the soiled duvet and wrapped himself around Sakumo, almost like a koala bear. He chuckled. It was adorable, and he returned the embrace, tucking his face into the base of Hound’s neck and pressing a loving kiss onto his fair skin.

“Don’t worry about it. They won’t kick you out as long as I’m here.” The kiss was returned, onto his forehead.

Sakumo relented, wanting to nestle in Hound’s embrace while he still could before dawn inevitably would break.

Deciding to text his friend his whereabouts in the morning (he would be yelled at for this but right now he simply couldn’t bring himself to care), Sakumo allowed his eyes to flutter shut as his breathing eased out, Hound’s perfume mixed with his own musky cologne a perfect match, pleasing his senses.

They fell asleep that way, holding onto each other in their own private little world. 

>

Sakumo’s eyes snapped open as he froze, hearing someone enter the room.

Light footsteps padded over to the opposite side of the bed where Hound slept, legs wrapped around his lower body tightly as he clutched at Sakumo’s arm like a pillow.

“Kakashi-kun? It’s time to wake up.”

A groan from his bed partner in response caused Sakumo to slowly digest the new information.

Kakashi, huh? So _that_ was Hound’s real name.

Another odd coincidence.

It was a rare and unusual name to bestow upon a child (the name literally meant scarecrow, after all), and he himself had only chosen it in an effort to match their names like a set, to their family name Hatake.

…

He froze.

The realisation shocked him like a bucket of cold water and his eyes widened as his hungover brain put together all of the pieces he _should_ have yesterday.

The same shade of hair, that same mole that adorned his precious baby boy’s face and now… the exact same name.

There was no way… he _couldn’t_ possibly be…!!!

He leapt up from the sheets, turning his gaze on his bedpartner’s relaxed, naked body in horror.

What had he done? What the _hell_ had he done?

Praying that he was wrong, Sakumo shakily turned to the stranger who entered their room– Konan, he believed her name was. She had jumped in alarm at his sudden movement and taken a few steps back warily.

“It’s time for you to leave,” She said coldly, arms crossed. “Housekeeping needs time to clean up before we open again tonight.”

“ _Maa_ , Konan-chan… there’s no need to be so cold,” Hound—no, _Kakashi_ yawned as he was roused from his slumber, stretching his arms in the air as he sat up lazily, throwing Sakumo a sleepy wink. “He _is_ a treasured guest, after all.”

The horrified gaze he was receiving in return from the older man didn’t seem to unsettle Kakashi at all.

Sakumo’s jaw dropped as the smile on his bed partner’s face twisted into a knowing smirk, his worst fears realised.

“Hello, _Tou-san_. Did you miss me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you've enjoyed this self-indulgent smut I wrote while half drunk at home on a Friday night. Haven't written smut in a long time and I hoped this delivered! Feel free to share with me your thoughts as I'm open to (productive) criticism. Writing is tough! ;-;)/


End file.
